


She's my Cherry Pie

by Pickl3lily



Series: KillerWave Week 2 - 2016 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic prompt!, F/M, Gen, KillerWave Week 2016, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KillerWave week 2 2016, day 3 - domestic.<br/>Caitlin shows her domestic side when she bakes a congratulatory pie. Mick is impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's my Cherry Pie

“That pie?” Mick wandered absently into the cortex, Ray at his side still yammering on about some science thing that Mick really couldn’t care less about. The assorted heroes and in the case of Lisa, anti-heroes, turned to greet them with smiles, terse as some of them were, and a still steaming cherry pie. “Yep.” Cisco was the first to address him, removing the red vine from between his teeth and grinning childishly at him. “Caitlin made it as a sort of ‘Well done for defeating your respective villain’ kind of thing.” Mick, who had been inching stealthily closer to the pie, paused and allowed his eyes to seek out the woman in question.

“You-“ His voice was hoarse and he found himself clearing his throat to start over, maintaining eye contact, all the while. “You bake?” Caitlin merely raised an eyebrow at him, before turning away and resuming a conversation with Stein; back to being ignored, Mick edged close enough to stick a finger into the pie. It was still scalding hot, and he could feel his finger burning, but he didn’t mind – not as good as a burn from fire but freshly baked goods wasn’t too far behind. “What are you doing!” Caitlin’s shrill voice caused him to jerk violently, sending the pie to the ground, but shockingly she didn’t look angry. As he brought his finger up to suck off the pie filling, she came to a halt in her rapid approach to him and he allowed his eyes to flutter slightly as he tasted the perfect blend of sweet and spicy. As he let out a low moan, he removed his finger with a pop and opened his eyes to compliment the Doctor on her baking and apologise for dropping the rest of the heavenly dessert; when he looked at her however, he stopped. Her eyes were wide, clearly displaying her blown pupils, and he could clearly see the flush spreading over her cheeks. He allowed himself a smirk as he imagined all of the possibilities now he knew her baking skills. Not to mention her apparently very pleasant response to him doing little more than moaning over pie – he could already tell that this would be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was late. I know - blame my shitty exam results for distracting me.


End file.
